


Liligo

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Colours - Fandom
Genre: Colours, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought that colours should be shipped. And so meet Lilac and Indigo. They're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liligo

Lilac rippled along the white paper, swirling in a bright arc over the smooth surface. His watery edges frilled outward like butterfly wings, and eventually he slid to a stop and lay still. The brush that he pooled around pulled away abruptly, and suddenly he was alone, alone and still and silent on the lonely white.  
Presently the brush returned, and this time it was dripping with a new companion. But the colour was nothing like he had ever seen; he had grown up in a world of other lilacs, everyone crowded and cramped together, and all the same as him. This new colour was different and strange and...exciting. Cool and cold, yet as exotic as anything had ever been to Lilac.  
The new colour splashed around him in a dark blue smile, and that's when Lilac knew that he was in love.  
She purred a hello to him, asking his name and all the while sending tiny droplets of blue splattering over his own pale, almost insignificant streak of colour. For a minute he could not even think of what to say, paint smearing slightly as he struggled with an answer. Then his scrambled thoughts came together.  
Lilac.  
She gave a lightly breathless giggle, and entwined closer against him. And then they merged.  
I'm Indigo, she murmured.  
They created a picture together.


End file.
